


And I, You

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: Movie night for the New Mutants -- happy birthday, @cherrygrrlriot!
Relationships: Xi'an Coy Manh/Danielle Moonstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	And I, You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygrrlriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrrlriot/gifts).



> In this fic, Karma is referred to as Xuyen because Xi'an Coy Manh isn't a Vietnamese name and I support giving her an actual Vietnamese name. You can read more about it in [this post :)]()

Movie night was a time-honored New Mutant tradition -- no matter what was happening, no matter where they were or who was there (or wasn’t), the first Friday of the month was always, _always_ , movie night. The other X-Men had learned long ago to schedule their bonding activities elsewhere on those days, or else risk being teleported to the other side of the world, and so movie night endured when it felt like nothing else did.

Tonight, the movie had been Illyana’s choice, and so of course she’d chosen horror -- she thought horror movies were funny, and Dani strongly suspected that she liked to watch them jump sometimes, too. Roberto and Sam had called to say they wouldn’t be able to make it (Joshie was sick, and Dani had already made plans to drop by tomorrow if he wasn’t better to give his tired fathers a rest), but the rest of the New Mutants chose their places on the worn couch as Doug and Warlock tried to find the movie. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned as one, greeted with the smell of popcorn and the sight of Terry, holding a bowl of popcorn and Monet’s hand. Terry shifted from one foot to the other under their gaze, holding out the popcorn like a white flag.

“Do you accept guests for movie night? I heard you were watching horror, and we -- well, I -- was hoping we could watch with you.”

A beat passed and Terry seemed to remember the popcorn. “Also, I brought food.”

The New Mutants exchanged glances amongst themselves, a silent conclusion reached and voiced by Dani. “Sure. Thanks for bringing the popcorn.”

Terry smiled in relief and they found their spot on the couch, next to Amara, everyone squeezed up against everyone else just like how they used to watch movies, pillows and blankets strewn about for maximum comfort. 

Xuyen curled up against Dani’s shoulder. “I’m not a fan of horror movies,” she whispered, too quiet for anyone but Dani to hear. 

Dani pulled her girlfriend closer until Xuyen was practically sitting in her lap. “I know,” she murmured back, kissing her on the cheek softly. “It’s okay, though. I got you.”

True to form, the first true horror scene of the movie made Xuyen flinch, pressing her face into Dani’s shoulder until the screaming had stopped. Dani rocked her back and forth soothingly, running a hand along her back, even when Xuyen peeked out again.

“Do you want to leave?” Dani asked quietly, and Xuyen shrugged. 

“Movie night is tradition. It’s okay, I’ll get through it.”

That wasn’t the healthiest option here but Dani didn’t argue, instead pulling Xuyen closer and settling into the couch. Onscreen, the corpse walked onwards and the spunky protagonist followed cautiously, and Dani leaned closer to Xuyen.

“Is it just me, or does she look a _lot_ like Kitty?”

Xuyen’s laugh was short and stressed, but she laughed all the same. “It’s the hair, I think.” 

Illyana booed and threw a piece of popcorn at the screen. “He’s just a tired old man with fake nails! Kill him!”

“She’s what, sixteen?” Doug argued from his place on the floor. “You expect a sixteen year old to kill a dead serial killer?”

“Yes.”

“Unreal/entity/Nancy designate: mutant?” Warlock asked, and Doug cocked his head to the side like a confused spaniel. 

“Okay, fair point.”

“Shh.” Rahne was far more into the movie than Dani thought she would be, lying on her stomach with her head propped up on pillows, watching intently. It reminded her of a cat video she’d seen once, strangely enough. “Nancy, don’t go downstairs…”

“She has to, she’s in a horror movie.”

“Shh.”

Xuyen groaned and hid away in Dani’s neck again, taking slow, measured breaths and mumbling things in Vietnamese and French, things that sounded like reassurances. Dani squeezed her shoulders. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave?”

“Maybe just for a second.”

She tried to get up but Dani stood up with Xuyen in her arms, carrying her to the next room and sitting down gently on a couch, brushing blue fur off the cushions before setting Xuyen down next to her. The sounds of the screams from the next room were dulled but Xuyen still flinched, curling into Dani’s side, shaking.

“Bad memories?” Dani asked softly and Xuyen snorted.

“Not really. Just...I don’t know. Why do people feel the need to write movies where everyone dies at the end? What’s wrong with happy stories?”

Dani hummed, staring out into the night. “I don’t know. I guess people like being scared in gory ways, not in ways that exist every day, you know?”

“Mhm.” Xuyen sighed, her breath tickling Dani’s neck. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Dani laughed, turning her head to kiss Xuyen’s forehead. “Everything? I’m not responsible for everything.”

Xuyen smiled at this, her nose crinkling in that beautiful way of hers. “You’re my everything.”

“Well, then, you actually have my parents to thank for that one.”

Her laughter was a wonderful thing to hear and Dani kissed her nose with a smile, if only to hear her laugh again. Someone screamed again next door but neither noticed, curled up and only paying attention to each other. 

Xuyen leaned in and kissed the corner of Dani’s eyes, giggling childishly as she fell against Dani. “I know movie night is a tradition, but I’d rather stay out here if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay. ‘Yana will understand, and I’ll stay with you.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I know.” Dani laughed when Xuyen peppered kisses across her nose and cheeks like freckles. “But I want to.”

“If you want, we can just go watch something else,” Xuyen suggested, resting her head on Dani’s shoulder. “Movie night, but just for us.”

“Hmm. What do you think we should watch?” 

“I heard at book club that one of Sam’s favorite sci-fi books got a TV series.” Xuyen stretched like a cat, her leg clicking. “Maybe that?”

“Ooo, but would it really count as movie night if it’s a TV show?” Dani teased, poking her girlfriend in the side and laughing when she rolled away. 

“We can watch whatever edgy teenager movie Nga is into instead if you’d like,” she laughed, taking Dani’s hands and pulling her up. “Whatever you want.”

“Hmm.” Dani drew her close and kissed her, properly this time, smiling when she felt Xuyen relax against her. Everything beyond them seemed to fade, a perfect moment in time where the world wasn’t ending, neither of them were dying, no one was in immediate danger or anything, a memory Dani intended to hold on to forever. 

She couldn’t help but laugh just a little when she pulled away, keeping Xuyen steady even as she stood on her toes to reach Dani’s face. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Another kiss, short and sweet, and Xuyen pulled Dani towards the stairs, completely relaxed again now. The screams faded away behind them as they ascended the stairs, hand in hand, and Xuyen gave Dani a sparkling smile and a kiss on her knuckles that made her blush.

“Danielle Moonstar, I know I just said it, but I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @dacostainternational on tumblr :))


End file.
